Kur Blackmane
Dragkurivenalicoriumborg "Kur" Blackmane (Omid) Backstory Kur was raised in a small village on one of the islands of the Dragon Arch, where they take care of orphaned dragonborns by Dragons. No known parents, but has never really been interested in finding them. Did not really have many friends, not that he didn’t want any, but the other kids always found his interests… disgusting. He has always been fascinated with the dark and scary, the deformed and foul, the twisted and unwanted, but he loves them and would never trade away for anything. Many looked at him in fear thinking he was a threat which is what landed him in the dragon haven in the first place. He has never wished harm on others and he is usually not violent, but he is not afraid to defend his own. Kur just wishes to enjoy the dark and decrepit for all of the beauty it holds.' One day, there was a night colder and darker than normal. This is when Kur is old enough to start going outside of the village borders by himself. The dragons were all sleeping, except for one, Kur, who was playing out in the woods past bedtime, but with all the dragons sleeping, they did not notice him missing. Little did Kur know that a Necromancer had snuck onto the island and had plans for the dragons. His name was Lord Sludgewald, the Master of the Forbidden Tower, or at least used to be. He did not just decide to come to the island, he was running away from death. Hero’s had foiled his plans are were about to finish him off until he escaped by sea and ventured to the Island of Dragons to rebuild his destroyed army. For this he needed bodies.. Non-soul inhabited bodies. Lord Sludgewald had cast a spell to put the villagers asleep which then lead him into extracting the souls of all the children and dragons on the island, except for Kur. His return home was very silent, usually there are guards that greet him at the entrance, or those still hanging around past the kids bedtime. These did not make him question anything as he is used to the dark an eerie. However, that is when he heard a voice.' This voiced was calling for him, like it needed him and he needed it. The voice directed him to the master chamber where the village leader holds meetings. There he saw what was a huge ritual being casted with a pile of dragon corpses piled in the middle of the floor, 10 different cauldrons on all sides that were giving off a green residue and energy. On top of the altar there stood, Lord Sludgewald, casting incantations with a big dark staff, that starts to make all the energy start flowing into the middle of the room and shoot upwards. Kur starts to get distracted at the spectacle before him, but soon the voice starts to call Kur towards the altar, this time even clearer. The voice leads Kur to a black stone with runes burned into it, next to a bag of Lord Sludgewald’s belongings. Kur picks up the stone and he gets a strange feeling from it, it almost felt like home, but before he is able to enjoy it for much longer, the voice tells him to smash the stone as hard as he can with the dagger that is inside the bag. Kur without hesitation finds the dagger and drives it deep into the stone, releasing a storm of black magic erupting from it.'' Lord Sludgewald turns around in a panic to see the catastrophe that had been unleashed. “Do you have any idea what you have done, he is going to kill us all!” he yells. The energy source then takes the form of a large half humanoid/half octopus/half bat, creature and it starts lunging towards Lord Sludgewald for a battle of the blackest magic. Kur just watches this battle in excitement as he see’s black magic, curses, reanimation and soul manipulation being used in this hayward conflict of evil. The two beings are using everything they have at their disposal to finish off one another, but nothing seems to work on killing Lord Sludgewald and the Crystal being is starting lose energy. “You have been encased in my soul prison for too long *indescribable name*, if you had 1 day to collect some souls, maybe you could defeat me, but for now I, Lord Sludgewald, am once again the victor and you shall serve me for the rest of eternity!” The voice once again speaks to Kur to come to him. The creature then turns back into the black energy from before and starts to shoot itself into Kur’s mouth. Kur now gets up from this and starts hearing, not a voice, but as if his own thoughts, the explanation of what just happened. Kur’s body and mind have become possessed and are now fused with the creature, but normally his mind would have become completely obliterated by it’s raw power and only the creature remain. This allows the creature the power outlet to finally take down Lord Sludgewald by destroying all of his cauldrons, putting down his new zombies, draining his youth, and shattering his staff. Kur can then hear in his head that the creature is speaking to the once lord about taking him to the deepest places of wherever it is they came from to be tortured for all of eternity for his sacrilege. As the energy source created by the cauldron starts to dissipate, the creature then leaves Kur’s body ready to go into what is now known to Kur as the portal to the Elder Planes and conveys to him that his services were most helpful and that he would like to ask of his service more. There are 6 more of his kind that have been imprisoned throughout the world(s). He wants Kur to find them and release them. It then picks up Sludgewald’s book and the body of the once Dark Lord starts to dissipate as purple/green energy is sucked out of the book and gets absorbed by the creature. He then hands the book to Kur. Thoughts start flowing into his head: “This book was once a phylactery, it is now an empty husk of what it once was, just like it’s user, but now it belongs to me. It still has knowledge of black magic of Elder plane and if need any assistance, look to this book.. It’s energy starts to seep into it… Scriptures start being burned onto the cover of the new book, they are no language that Kur has ever heard of or learned, yet their meaning is clear as day to them as they say.. “And I will aid you.” Category:PC